


Lucky Little Love

by los



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Shouyou, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los/pseuds/los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Koushi had always planned on bonding together. But when Koushi presents and they both find themselves to be Alphas, their plans must change to adapt to their own bodies.<br/>Yet, they can't get away from each other when they find themselves both falling for the same orange haired, excitable Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that this first chapter takes place when Daichi and Suga are in their second year!! So please take that into account!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! This is pretty much just self indulgent for me! I hope to write lots of Omegaverse because guess what! I'm Omegaverse trash.

"I'm sorry, Koushi isn't... feeling well today." Sugawara's mother told the young man standing in her doorstep. She looked to him sadly and longingly, as if she was mourning the loss of something.

"Oh..." Daichi exhaled. "Is everything okay? Can I do anything?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Koushi will speak with you soon." she smiled, though there was a sad undertone to it, and closed the door softly behind her.

Daichi paused a moment longer on the doorstep before turning and heading to school. On the way he punched a text to Suga: 'hope you feel better soon! text me if i can get anything for you'. He didn't get an answer that day.

 

*****

 

The next day Daichi decided not to go pick up his friend, figuring he would need another day to get over whatever sickness he had at the moment. 

Halfway through the day he received a text. 'i've presented. please come over after school.' was all it read.

Daichi puffed up a little after registering what he was just told. The Alpha was excited, his friend must have presented as an Omega! 

Sugawara had always shown the signs of being an Omega, everyone believed he would be. Even their parents had anticipated it and expected the two friends to bond once they had presented. Daichi, a natural Alpha, with his Omega mate, Koushi. It was planned.

Daichi almost had to fight to keep his instincts under control. The excitement of finally seeing Koushi and smelling the sweet Omega's scent had him wanting nothing more than to leave that moment to go be with his planned mate.

School couldn't end soon enough for him but the moment the last class ended he was running out. He made sure to stop and tell Asahi that he wouldn't be able to make practice that afternoon and to tell coach that he would make up for it by putting in extra practice another day.

"Is something wrong?" the taller Alpha asked.

"Suga has finally presented!" he announced happily.

Asahi gave him a smile, knowing this must be a happy moment for them. "It was pretty lucky for us that he presented so late, y'know. I'm happy I got to play volleyball with him while I could!" he mentioned.

Daichi nodded, the only bittersweet effect of Koushi being an Omega being that he would be made to either quit the club, or switch to the Omega team, seeing as Omega's were not allowed to play on the same sports team as Alpha's.

After finishing up the short conversation with his friend, Daichi was out of the building and hurrying his way to Koushi's house.

Upon reaching the house and knocking on the door, he waited anxiously for it to open, almost too excited to be reunited with his longtime friend.

Before long the door opened and Koushi's mother let him in. "He's upstairs." she informed quietly before returning to the kitchen, the smell of cooking dinner wafting through the house.

Daichi thought it odd that his mother was not in a happier mood, considering the occasion, but he brushed off that thought as he hurried to take off his shoes and get to Koushi's room.

"I'm here!" Daichi called, stepping into the room without knocking, a smile on his face.

He scanned the room to find Koushi sitting at his desk and looking out the window, he seemed rather solemn. Before Daichi got a chance to ask what was wrong he smelled it.

The overwhelming scent that still clouded the room even with the window open. After presenting the pheromones had settled thick in the air and made it impossible to breathe without smelling how strong it was. It was not the sickly sweet scent of a newly presented Omega, nor the calmingly neutral scent of a Beta.

Alpha.

Koushi was an Alpha.

The realization hit Daichi hard in the chest as his friend turned in his seat to look at him, a resigned frown on his fine features. Surely one of the only Alpha's with such a cute face. But Daichi could see it now, the wide shoulders, the strong arms, he could see the Alpha that he had always ignored in favor of dreaming of a sweet Omega.

"I'm sorry." Koushi's voice was small.

Daichi shook his head. "Don't be." he assured. Even as he gave a reassuring smile and stepped closer to sit on the desk he could feel the disappointment rising in his throat, he tried to push it back before it came out in his scent though.

Koushi shrugged. "Nothing we could have done about it." he said. "Guess we both need to change our plans a little bit."

Daichi nodded. "Maybe it'll still work out that we're together. I've imagined being with you for so long it's really hard to... not have you with me in my future plans." he admitted, immediately feeling silly for saying such a thing.

Koushi laughed and nodded, settling a hand on Daichi's leg as he looked up to him from where he sat. "I'm the same." he smiled and settled down a little, becoming more relaxed. "I still like you, Daichi." he said softly.

Daichi looked down into Koushi's eyes. He smiled as he brought a hand up to caress Koushi's cheek. Even though he saw, and smelled, nothing but fellow Alpha, he did not feel threatened by the other in any fashion, if anything he merely felt his heart swell more. "Me, too, Koushi." he replied.

Koushi nuzzled Daichi's hand for a moment before standing in front of his friend. "Remember how we promised not to kiss until I had presented?" he asked.

Daichi chuckled and nodded. "I do."

"Well... I've presented." Koushi stated, "And I'd still like that kiss you promised me." he didn't seem embarrassed, only confidence shone in his eyes.

Daichi laughed and stood taller, stepping close into Koushi'd personal space. The already thick scent that had surrounded him in the room was now much closer, much more stifling, as he stood so close to this newly presented Alpha. Typically, his instincts would be flaring and he would be growling at the offending Alpha, but with his friend here and now he was comforted by the heavy weight of the scent around him.

Koushi leaned in and took the initiative before Daichi got the chance to, taking Daichi's cheeks in his hands and leaning forward to press their lips together in a bittersweet kiss that left both of them feeling lightheaded.

As they pulled away and looked to one another they both chuckled, pressing sweet, lingering kisses to other for a while longer before pulling away.

"Well," Koushi started, "If you find an Omega you're into, you better tell me."

Daichi looked to him with a challenging expression. "You better tell me if you find one then, too!" 

They laughed together, as close as ever. Even with the boundary between them, they would enjoy their time together until one or the other found a suitable mate.

 

*****

 

A year later they would find themselves as third years, still as close as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are fast!! I'm so happy for the comments I've already received!! I'm glad you like this! 
> 
> To tell the truth, this is actually something I've had written for a while, just sitting on my computer so this first fanfiction will be in my older style of writing. I'm merely going through and fixing spelling and grammar where needed. Still!! I'm glad to see you guys enjoying this!!
> 
> Thanks so much!!

The school year started out easy enough, all the new recruits to the volleyball club seem very energetic, Daichi sees a great team forming among them all. Practice is lively and everyone, even about all the bickering between the first years, seems to get along enough to make a close team. There may be a hesitance between them, but the year was young and Daichi could see them all becoming a strong group together.

The school year wore on and on, taking them further and bringing them closer as a team. Daichi and Koushi both took notice of Hinata and Kageyama in particular. Koushi, though intimidated by the yet-to-present Kageyama, respected his skills and took to heart that he should be aiming to better himself, for his team if not for himself. And Hinata unknowingly brought everyone's spirits up, particularly Daichi and Koushi. For all the trouble he brought with him, he was a ball of sunshine that heavily influenced the two.

 

*****

 

Then a fateful turning point occurred for the team. 

"Where's Hinata? Everyone else is already doing drills." Coach Ukai mentioned, looking among the students.

Koushi took his own moment to scan the crowd of players. "I'll check the locker room, maybe something is holding him up." he mentioned, turning and heading towards the shared changing rooms.

"Hina-" Koushi stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to collect himself after walking right into the sticky scent of Omega. "Oh no..." he whispered.

He walked further into the room, towards the sound of soft whimpering and the shower running. Koushi took a deep breath to try and collect himself before realizing that was a bad idea, his instincts reared up at the scent of an unclaimed Omega scared and in pain.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Koushi managed to ask, crouching down next to the boy that sat under the spray of warm water. He was surprised that his own voice sounded so sure.

Hinata flinched when he realized there was someone else in the room. "Suga-san... I-I don't know what's happening..." he admitted softly. "My stomach just started hurting really bad and I feel sick... it hurts so bad!" he sobbed, curling in on himself.

Koushi felt sympathy for the small boy. "You're presenting, Hinata. You're an Omega..." he informed softly.

Hinata's head shot up, looking at his upperclassman like he had just said the most offensive thing. "No! I can't be!" he cried. He stared at the other for a moment longer, lost in his thoughts and having no idea what to say. After a moment longer another shot of pain shook his body and he cried out. "Ow ow ow owowowOW!" he yelled, sobs tearing out of his throat as he grabbed towards his lower abdomen, nails scratching even through his jersey.

"Hinata, you can't be here. You'll be going into heat sometime soon..." Koushi tried to keep a level head, the thought of being so close to an Omega in heat almost enough to pull him out of his responsible upperclassman role. Even still he couldn't keep down the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Hinata cried and sobbed as he held himself. "I can't be an Omega..." he lamented to himself between pants. "I wanna play volleyball with you guys..."

"We'll figure that out later, Hinata. For right now we need to get you changed and get you home." Koushi informed, leaning forward to turn off the shower. He stood and found Hinata's locker, opening it and taking out his gym bag.

He returned to the shivering Omega, draping a towel over his head and gently patting the water from his skin. A croon coming from his throat as he took care of the despairing and pained Omega.

Hinata whimpered and continued to cry through the ministrations, though his sobs had significantly settled to something more manageable. Koushi left him to change out of the soaked uniform and then helped him get the rest of his things together.

"You finish getting ready to go, I'll go tell coach you're not feeling well. Then I'll walk you home." Koushi instructed.

"I can get home myself..." Hinata pouted, still clutching his stomach.

Koushi turned and fixed him with a look. "You're a newly presented Omega, your scent is very thick and strong, not to mention you can go into heat any time now. You shouldn't be going home alone." with that, Koushi turned to let the coach know that he would be helping Hinata home, who had a stomach ache.

Koushi returned to the still pained Omega and quickly changed. "We'll go out the back door." he said softly, reaching a hand instinctively to Hinata's nape, massaging gently as they walked together. Hinata pouted but didn't say anything, enjoying how the ministrations helped ease the pain that would course through him periodically.

The walk was silent and they took their time, taking breaks every once in a while when the pain got too much for Hinata. Every time Koushi was there to croon softly and massage his nape in an attempt to help ease the poor Omega's pain.

"Why does it hurt so much...?" Hinata asked at one point, after a particularly painful shot coursed through him and brought him to his knees.

"Your body is adjusting... It's getting ready to prepare to hold a baby..." Koushi answered awkwardly.

Hinata's face burned in embarrassment. "Nooooo..." he whined, crying once again. "Did it hurt like this for you?" he asked.

Koushi shrugged. "It hurt. But it didn't last this long and I kinda doubt it hurt as bad as you're hurting." he answered.

Hinata took a deep breath and stood again, leaning towards Koushi a little to take in the comforting scent he was emitting. Koushi brought an arm around him and pulled him closer protectively when a fellow Alpha passed them. 

"Let's get you home." he said softly.

 

*****

 

After dropping Hinata off, before his heat kicked in thankfully, Koushi had gone back to school to meet up with the team. He couldn't shake the despair that had clouded Hinata's normally vibrant and cheerful mood, he wanted Hinata's smile back. The more he thought about it, the more bothered he was by the situation. He wanted to continue playing volleyball with the little spitfire, too.

He got back to the gym a little before practice was over and decided to wait in the locker room. Upon entering he realized that Hinata's sweet Omega scent still clouded the room and he hurried to prop open the door and open the few small screened windows that lined one wall in an attempt to air out the scent before the team of Alphas and Betas came in. Koushi's mood soured further when he thought of another Alpha getting to smell Hinata. He caught himself before a growl could rise out of his throat though.

Before too long the team was shuffling into the room to shower up and change to go home.

"Hey! Suga-san! I thought you left to take Hinata home?", Nishinoya, a Beta, called out.

"I did. But there's something I need to talk to you guys about, so I came back." Koushi replied.

Daichi, along with most of the team, stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the silver haired Alpha. Daichi's body tensed and his eyes widened when he caught it. "What's that smell...?" he asked.

Koushi's shoulders tensed as well when the rest of the team took notice at the comment. "Hinata is an Omega..." he announced carefully.

Daichi looked like the breath had been stolen from his very lungs and he stepped back to take a seat on the bench. Nishinoya stared at Suga with a conflicted look on his face. Asahi seemed lost. Most of the others just seemed a little confused, what would this mean for the team? 

Kageyama lost it.

"What?! No! That means he's gonna have to switch teams or quit, right? Like hell that's happening!" he shouted.

Koushi growled to shut him up before he could go on. "That's why I came back! We need to find some way so he doesn't have to switch teams! But if we talk to Coach or someone then they'll know he's an Omega and at that point it would practically be over!" he sighed. "Anyone have any ideas?" he asked.

There was a long silence.

"He could do what I do..." Nishinoya spoke up, albeit rather quietly.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean 'what you do'? Are you...?" Daichi started to ask.

Nishinoya nodded. "I'm an Omega. I take scent and heat suppressants. I presented in middle school so I was on them before high school. They make it so I seem like a Beta. We could get his parents to get those for him. They're free through the Omega clinic..." he admitted.

Everyone in the room was further dumbfounded. Asahi seemed about to faint.

"Well then..." Daichi cleared his throat. "Looks like we have a start. Suga, you and I should talk to his parents."


	3. Chapter 3

"We've... already contacted the school about the change..." Hinata's mother admitted softly. "If I had known, I would have held off. Oh, boys I'm so sorry. If there's anything else I can do, just let me know!"

Koushi sat with his mouth open slightly, feeling like there had been a blow to his chest. Daichi spoke up, "Thank you, ma'am. We'll let you know. How is Hinata doing?" he asked.

"As well as he can be I suppose. As with first heats go, it was very short, but he's been so sick the past couple of days. Poor thing can barely stand. I feel like part of it is the shock..." she answered. "If you would like to visit, he's right upstairs. Maybe some company will help lift his mood a little bit."

The two young Alphas nodded, saying their thanks and heading up the stairs to find Hinata's room. Daichi knocked on the door before opening it and poking his head inside. "Hinata...?" he asked softly.

There was a soft groan and sniffle from the mass of covers on the bed, a tuft of orange hair barely seen above the pillow. Daichi stepped inside and allowed Koushi to follow before closing the door. Hinata pulled the covers down a little and weakly turned his head to see his visitors.

Koushi gave a reassuring smile and stepped forward, sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed gently and looking down at the fragile-looking Omega. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, feeling as though any loud noise would thoroughly shake the young boy.

Hinata's face burned bright red as his eyes grew watery and glossy with tears, a whimper was pulled from his throat as he shook his head.

"Oh, Hinata..." Daichi breathed out, taking his own seat near Koushi on the bed. He took in the sight of how pale he seemed, more-so than usual, and how thin he appeared, as if he hadn't eaten in days, but the reality is that he probably hadn't.

"W-what am I-I gonna do?" Hinata sniffled out as tears fell from his face. His scent flared with the wave of sadness that surrounded him at seeing his upperclassmen.

Both Alphas reacted strongly to the Omega's scent, Koushi taking Hinata's hand to hold gently and Daichi leaning down a little to croon softly to him in an attempt to bring his spirits up. "We're gonna talk to coach. Noya told us about some suppressants you could take, maybe we can make a deal with our adviser, too." Koushi informed.

"We want to play volleyball with you, too, Hinata. We'll figure something out. Try not to worry so much." Daichi assured, letting out a calming scent of his own to try and help.

Hinata relaxed easily into their presence and nodded. He took a deep breath and allowed the tenseness to leave his body, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Koushi felt a jerk in his chest at the sight and Daichi's instincts reared forward, causing his scent to become stronger in an attempt to surround the Omega and make him feel safe. 

Both Alphas were unintentionally playing off of each other to calm Hinata down. He whined and whimpered for them in response, wiggling into his bed as he got comfortable and fully relaxed, the stressed aspect of his scent leaving him. Daichi and Koushi continued their gentle attention with him and help him get comfortable, Koushi leaving to get him a glass of water and Daichi readjusting the covers on the bed to cover him and surround him.

Soon after, Hinata was sighing in content and the Alphas were pleased to see some healthy color slowly returning to his cheeks. They gave him more gentle reassurances before saying their goodbyes and reluctantly leaving the drowsy Omega to rest.

 

*****

 

"Coach, Hinata has to stay on the team!" Noya insisted, standing his ground as the front of the group. The rest of the team stood behind him in agreement. Hinata stood beside Noya, looking to the ground as his nervousness spiked further. His parents had helped him get set up on taking suppressants but he had only just begun taking them so his scent was very thinly veiled.

Daichi and Koushi stood close behind him, not quite hovering but close enough to provide a sense of security for the younger boy.

Ukai sighed and his shoulders sagged. "It's already been reported that he's an Omega. Omegas aren't allowed to play on the same sports team as Alphas, you boys know this. He doesn't have to quit playing, just transfer to the Omega team." he informed.

Kageyama pushed himself forward to the group to stand at Hinata's other side. "We know that! But Hinata is part of this team! He's been playing with us this long, how is anything any different?"

Ukai's own cheeks colored a bit at the question. "Alphas react strongly to Omega scents, it can interfere with your playing. Sports are competitive as well as for fun, we can't have you boys getting distracted by an Omega when you're in the middle of a game."

Daichi took another step forward then to speak up, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder as he did so. "He's taking suppressants. Within the next week we won't be able to tell he's an Omega. He'll be just like a Beta and no one will be distracted." he looked into Ukai's eyes, a challenge of authority from Alpha to Alpha. 

Ukai gave Daichi a look at this rare display of disobedience. He fought back a growl at the challenge that Daichi was showing to him and brought his attention back to the matter at hand. "Get the school to approve it, it's fine with me." he answered, standing a little straighter in an attempt to silently remind Daichi who the superior was.

Daichi backed down at that, looking down and to the side slightly, turning his head just enough to show deference to his authority. "Thank you." he said simply. 

Ukai nodded and dismissed the boys to start getting ready for practice. They all cheered at the small accomplishment and Hinata glowed at the acceptance, perhaps things would work out well for him after all. 

Hinata wasted no time in turning to his team and thanking them, smile plastered to his face. 

"We're on your side! And if worse comes to worse, I'll go with you to the Omega team. You won't be alone no matter how this turns out." Nishinoya promised, patting his shoulder and offering a bright smile.

"But we're not going to allow either of you to leave." Tanaka spoke confidently.

Hinata smiled brightly and laughed with his team as they all gathered to get ready for practice.

Daichi and Koushi both melted a little at seeing that blinding smile paired with the faint, warm, happy scent of the Omega.

Takeda arrived later during practice after his faculty meeting and went to stand by Ukai, looking over the team as they practiced. "How are they doing?" he asked. Ukai gave a small shrug before yelling out some more orders for different players. Takeda scanned the gym as they practiced. "Wait, why is Shouyou here? He's an Omega, he shouldn't be on this team anymore...?" he asked, looking up towards Ukai. Concern and confusion shone in his eyes.

Ukai sighed, especially after noticing how the students suddenly jumped a level in how tense they were, and turned to Takeda to explain the situation quietly, leaving the students to continue on their own.

Before anyone could go up and talk to their adviser themselves, Takeda was leaving the gymnasium and practice was wrapping up of the day. 

"Coach, what did he say?" "Hinata can stay, right?" "Did you convince him to let Hinata stay?" the chorus continued in various ways throughout the team as they waited for answers.

Ukai shrugged and instructed them to shower up and go home, he didn't know anything.

No one knew what to make of that.

 

*****

 

The next day as everyone was gathering in the gym to get ready for practice, Takeda pulled Hinata aside and walked with him out of the building. Everyone expected the worst and concluded that it was too late after all. Practice was solemn that day, and not much progress was made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I forgot to mention in the last chapter that no one outed Noya as being an Omega to Ukai or Takeda. They kept that a secret and just kept focus on Hinata for the time being. Again, this was written however long ago and I don't particularly want to re-write it so I'm just going through and fixing spelling and posting as-is. The next works you see from me will be better, I assure you.
> 
> But still as always! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

"You want to stay on this team? The Omega team is no different. There are Betas on the team as well as Omegas, so it'd be a mix just like this one is!" Takeda informed as he walked with Hinata back into the school building.

Hinata's first instinct was to submit and just go along with the change, but in the back of his mind he realized that that would mean that all that his team had tried to do for him thus far would be for nothing, so he fought back the urge and spoke up. "It's not the same. I've been practicing and playing with these guys. This is the team I've dreamed about being on, not the Omega team. If I smell just like a Beta, and Betas are allowed on the team, then can't I be? I don't want to switch, I want to play on the team that I've been on for the past few months!" he insisted.

Takeda chuckled and nodded his head. "I've spoken with the principal and other school advisers. If you can get your parents to sign this paperwork then it's possible we can get you to stay on the team. We'll also need full consent from the team member's parents, though, too. This is a safety issue for you as much as it is a distraction issue for Alpha players in a game. I'm doing what I can for you, you're a good kid, Shouyou, and I trust your judgement." he said, handing a small packet of papers to the dumbfounded student. "You won't be allowed to attend practice with them formally again until we get all paperwork back and approved, so I suggest you go ahead and go home and give that to your parents. The sooner I get it back, the sooner you get to return to playing." he smiled.

Hinata stared at him in disbelief before nodding and releasing an enthusiastic 'thank you' before running off to get home.

Takeda laughed at the display of energy the first year had given as he turned back in the direction of the gymnasium. He stepped inside and stopped in his tracks when the whole team had taken a moment of pause to look in his direction. Before they continued he called out, "Can I have everybody come over here for a moment? You can return to practice after this, it won't take long."

 

*****

 

Daichi and Koushi could hardly believe it as they made their way home, walking together with shoulders touching. "Looks like it'll work out pretty well, huh?" Koushi asked.

Daichi nodded and smiled over at his friend, "Yeah. Pretty great, isn't it? He had no reason to worry, after all."

Koushi returned the smile and bumped Daichi's shoulder. "We haven't gone on a date in a while. Wanna go see a movie or something together this weekend?" he asked. 

Daichi smirked over at his fellow Alpha. "Hinata's got you in a pretty good mood if you're the one asking me out, huh?" he teased.

Koushi chuckled and nodded a little. "I guess so. He's pretty cute, isn't he?"

"Definitely. He also smells really good for an Omega, kind of a shame he's gonna be covering it up." he replied.

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might have an Omega I like." Koushi stated plainly.

Daichi laughed and grabbed for Koushi's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I do, too." he smiled. "Think we can make it work together? Or will I have to fight you to court him?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Koushi pretended to ponder the question for a moment. "Hmm... I don't know. I kind of want him all to myself." he replied with a light tone. He squeezed Daichi's hand lightly before adding, "But I also want you all to myself so it kind of balances out."

Daichi placed a sweet kiss to Koushi's cheek and nuzzled his neck. "Glad to know."

 

*****

 

By the next week Hinata was back on the court and smelled as a born and true Beta, neutral and unnoticeable. Practice had returned to normal, and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. There was a practice match scheduled to happen within the next few weeks and they were all eager to do well.

And while everyone's focus was on the match, the captain and co-captain were plotting different ways to convince Hinata for a date with them both. "It's all or nothing." they had promised one another. Their plan began after practice one day.

The team had just finished up their ritual of stopping for meatbuns together and were starting to scatter their different ways to head home. Koushi and Daichi took an extra moment to catch up with Hinata though.

"Hey! Hinata, we wanna ask you something." Koushi started, tapping on the Omega's shoulder.

"Sure!" Hinata turned and waved for Kageyama to go on ahead while he talked with his seniors. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course! We just have an extra ticket to a movie this weekend and wanted to invite you as a kind of... celebration for getting to stay on the team." Daichi offered. 

Hinata's eyes lit up and he bounced lightly on his toes in excitement. "Really?!" he wondered. "I'd love to! Is anyone else coming?"

Koushi shook his head. "No, this is our gift to you. We wanna treat you and in return we get a chance to hang out with our cute underclassman." Koushi answered with a warm smile. 

Hinata's cheeks warmed and a cute pout took over his features. His fingers started to wring out the strap of his bag and he toed the ground, his Omegan instincts obviously happy with the compliment. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Daichi nodded and pat his head, taking a brief moment to ruffle the unruly read hair. "We'd love to. We could meet at the station around ten, maybe? That way Suga and I get the chance to escort you around all day." he added.

Hinata smiled, running his fingers through his hair as if in attempt to fix his hair. "Sounds great! Thanks so much!! I can't wait!" he smiled, nose scrunching cutely as he turned to bound off towards home, practically skipping as he ran.

"Always a bundle of energy." Daichi wondered aloud as he watched the Omega turn the corner, smile still plastered on his face.

Koushi nodded. "Think he realized we're asking to court him?"

"I don't see how we could have made it any more obvious." Daichi answered. There was a pause between them. "He definitely didn't catch on though." he laughed.

Koushi laughed with him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Maybe he'll get it when we actually get him on the date." he thought.

Daichi shrugged as his chuckles died down. "Maybe." he replied, slinging an arm around Koushi's shoulders as they turned to walk home. Koushi smiled and brought his own arm around the other Alpha's waist.

 

*****

 

"That was so cool! The guy was like 'GWAAAA' and then the other guy was like 'BWAAA' and then the thing just went 'BWOOSH'!! It was so awesome! Don't you think?" Hinata turned to look at the Alphas, face flushed from excitement as they walked out of the theater.

Koushi covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle at the shorter male and Daichi elbowed him in the ribs. "I couldn't have said it better myself." he answered. "So what would you like to do now? Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not especially, I ate a lot of popcorn during the movie." Hinata answered. "But that new arcade opened if you'd like to go?" he offered.

"Sounds great! We can get food later." Daichi smiled, walking on one side of Hinata while Koushi took the other.

Hinata kept the conversation going between them, falling into an easy atmosphere around the three of them. All of the Alphas attempts at flirting with the Omega seemed to go right over his head though, much to the older boys' chagrin.

The day wore on and before any of them knew it, the sun was just beginning to set.

"Wow, we spent the whole day together... I didn't mean to take up your entire day!" Hinata stressed. Though the boy may smell of a Beta, it was very obvious that his Omegan tendencies shone through.

Koushi chuckled and took one of Hinata's hands in his own, causing the younger to blush. "It's fine! We invited you out today expecting to be with you all day." he explained. "Now, do you need to get home or will you let us take you out to dinner first? I know a great place that's just down the road."

Hinata chewed his bottom lip. "I uh... I don't really think I have any money to spend on dinner." he admitted.

Daichi stepped up behind him and put a hand on shoulder. "It's our treat, today, Hinata. If you have the time then let us take you out. We'll walk with you home afterwards, too."

Hinata looked up to his senior, taking a moment to think about it. "I mean, if you really want to? I don't want to bother you guys."

Koushi tugged his hand, starting to lead the way towards the restaurant. "We wouldn't offer if we didn't want to, Hinata." he assured.

The restaurant was simple but cute. There was an outdoor patio area that they sat at after ordering their food at a counter.

"I'm going to go use the restroom before we eat." Hinata said, getting up and leaving back into the building.

Daichi turned towards Koushi. "He still hasn't noticed." he deadpanned.

Koushi let the laughter bubble up from his chest as he nodded in acknowledgement. "You'd think, after all we've done today, he would have a hint!" Koushi uttered between laughs.

Daichi shook his head as he chuckled. "Having second thoughts at all?"

Koushi shook his head as he calmed himself. "Not at all. If nothing else, I've had an amazing day with you both."

Daichi nodded. "Me too. I always have a good time with you though." he admitted honestly. 

Koushi smiled and sighed sweetly, taking one of Daichi's hands on top of the table and holding it. "Pretty sure the only way I could be happier right now is if we could get our third to notice our motivations." he said softly.

Daichi returned the smile and leaned in to kiss Koushi's cheek. "Me too." he replied, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They pulled away when they heard a gasp from in front of them. Upon looking up they saw a scandalized looking Hinata standing there with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"Al-alphas? No. I mean! I'm sorry! I've been in the way all day! I'm sorry!" he stammered out, face bright red and eyes turning watery as he tried to make the words come out, he was slowly backing up as he struggled over the words.

Koushi stood up first. "No no no no no no, Hinata!" he caught the boy's wrist and pulled him back to the table, sitting him down in between himself and Daichi. Hinata tried to jump up once more, stammering out mismatched sentences and the two Alphas stopped him together. "Listen to us, okay?" he started, Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. 

Daichi took one of Hinata's hands and held it in his own larger hand. "Koushi and I are in a relationship." he stated outright. 

"Then that means I've been in the way all day! You two could have gone on a date today! But I was in the way, I'm sorry!" Hinata worried. "I can go now, if you want? Then you two could still enjoy the evening at least? But aren't you both Alphas? How does this work?" Hinata wondered, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to make sense of things.

Koushi chuckled. "You haven't been in the way. We invited you out for a reason. And it just works between us. I was expected to be an Omega so we were close before I ever presented." he explained.

"Then why did you invite me out today?" Hinata asked.

The two Alphas shared a look and Hinata shrunk back in his seat. "We're trying to court you, Hinata." Daichi explained.

"Court me?" Hinata wondered aloud, taking a moment to assess the words and fully comprehend their meaning. "Why? I thought you two were dating."

Koushi tried to stifle his laugh and Hinata looked to him inquisitively. "We both like each other. But we also both like you. We don't have an issue with us both being Alphas but as Alphas we're still drawn to Omegas. And we like you. We can share. But only if you'll have both of us." Daichi explained outright.

Hinata took another moment to take in all that was just said. The more everything sank in in his mind, the more red in the face he became. Before he had a chance to stammer anything else out though, a waiter walked up with their orders and set it all on the table.

The two Alphas helped get Hinata situated so they could eat and they began their meal. Anytime either of them would glance in Hinata's direction his face would flush bright red and a whine would occasionally be uttered with a chuckle in response from the Alphas.

The three of them left the restaurant shortly after, beginning their walk back to the station. By this time the sun had gone down and the last bits of sunlight were fading. Hinata still walked between the Alphas with his head bowed low.

Daichi stopped the three of them and pulled Hinata's chin up to look at him. "Are you okay? Are you uncomfortable by us now?" he asked gently.

Hinata was quick to shake his head. "No! It's just so much cause I mean! I just found out I was an Omega and now - ... TWO Alphas?! And like... my upperclassmen! And... my mind is totally bwuaaaaa! right now! I don't really get it." he explained. "Besides, I may be an Omega but I'm taking scent suppressants so I don't really... I mean I guess I don't really get any of it right now."

Koushi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Your scent isn't what makes you an Omega. And we don't just like you because you're an Omega. Take it one step at a time. Do you like us?" 

Hinata nodded.

"Do you like us enough to let us court you?"

Hinata's cheeks would be stained pink at the rate he was going, but he nodded shyly after a moment and looked to the side.

"Are you okay with having two Alphas?"

Hinata huffed and looked up at them. "Doesn't that make me a little selfish?" he asked.

Daichi shook his head. "We're the ones that want you. You can take us or leave us, that's up to you."

Hinata chewed on his bottom lip as he considered that. "Are you sure it's okay?"

The Alphas nodded and each leaned in to place a kiss on either side of the Omega's cheeks. Hinata hid his face in his hands.

The way home was spent in moderate silence, quick glances and shy smiles from Hinata and content grins plastered to the older male's faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you ever heard of an Omega with two Alphas?" Hinata asked, playing with his pencil between his fingers. Kageyama raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I heard that the girl in the class over has two! That's why I'm wondering!" he was quick to add.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It's really rare. And those Omegas are really sad if you ask me. They just want attention and are too selfish to be fine with just one." Kageyama answered, leaning back in his chair.

Hinata hummed. "I guess so." he murmured, thinking back on his date with Daichi and Koushi earlier that week.

 

*****

 

"Hey, are you guys sure it's okay for me to be courted by both of you?" Hinata asked outright, chewing his bottom lip as doubt started to rise in him again. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking towards the Alphas as they started to set their bags down from school. They were at Daichi's house, as they had agreed to playing video games together so they could spend some private time together.

Koushi immediately turned to the shorter Omega. "That's the only way we want it. Are you okay with this, still, Hinata?" he asked softly.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm selfish... or looking for attention." he said quietly.

Daichi chuckled, "There are no worries there. Hinata, we're the ones that asked you out. If you're ever not comfortable with this, just let us know." he assured, walking over to the Omega and ruffling his hair.

A smile crept up onto Hinata's face and he nodded. "Thank you." He paused a moment, deliberating in his mind before deciding to take the step forward and hug the Alpha. Daichi shook off his surprise quickly and wrapped his arms around the Omega's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Don't leave me out!" Koushi remarked playfully, coming up behind Hinata and hugging his two boyfriends. 

Hinata giggled and relaxed into the embrace for a moment, taking in the mixing Alphas scents and becoming a little lightheaded among them. Upon pulling away he realized just how weak kneed he had become. He was red in the face and felt a little dopey as he looked up at his Alphas.

Daichi and Koushi looked to Hinata fondly, each of them leaning down to kiss his cheek.

 

*****

 

The next two months went by peacefully for the trio, winter was in full swing and the team was doing well. There had been no incidence with the male Omega(s) among them just as they had hoped.

Until the month came that Hinata had gone to refill his suppressant subscription and found that there was an incident at the factory. They had no suppressants to offer for the time being.

The first person he called was Noya. He had been surprised and on overdrive to find a replacement. Noya was the secret Omega, after all. With a promise to get extra for Hinata if he found any, the call ended and Hinata found himself alone and confused for what to do. He thought about calling his Alphas, but there was nothing to be done and he couldn't keep one thought long enough to sit down and call either of them.

 

Practice the next day was tense with the energy Hinata had. It had only been a day so there wasn't a fully noticeable change only than the electric charged nervous energy that fell off him in waves almost. When Noya made his way into practice the same energy increased twofold. The rest of the team was worried for the two.

Hinata told Koushi and Daichi on the way home that evening and the Alphas kept the Omega from having a breakdown. He would get back on the suppressants as soon as they were available again and it would all be okay. Hinata just didn't want this to be the cause of him leaving the team. It felt like everything was out of his control.

It didn't take long for the suppressants to wear off and Hinata's Omegan scent to come through. Noya had been skipping school. On the upside, there were no repercussions to him for being on the team, just that he was not allowed to play in games until he could be on the medicine again. Luckily, they didn't have any real games until spring.

"It feels weird... I feel kinda... exposed..." Hinata explained, a whine leaving his throat as he curled himself under the covers more. He was currently taking over Koushi's bed while the Alphas sat on the floor next to the bed. Hinata wouldn't let them up, wallowing in himself as he took in the strong scent of his Alpha around him.

"We understand. But you're good around us. You're our Omega, you're okay with us." Daichi tried to soothe, inching his way to sit on the edge of the bed.

Koushi followed suit and leaned over Hinata. "Let us comfort you." he pleaded, reaching out to scruff the Omega. Hinata whined and fell limp to the action, purring low in his throat.

Daichi smiled and wormed his way under the covers too, pulling the Omega to his body and spooning him as he crooned. Koushi followed and lay on his side in front of the Omega, rubbing circles over his hip.

Hinata relaxed further and stretched, purring louder and closing his eyes.

"Hey, Hinata?" Daichi asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Hinata hummed.

"May we scent you?" Daichi asked, "We haven't gotten to since you've been taking suppressants, can we try it? It's fine to say no."

Hinata opened his eyes and turned to lay on his back so he could look at both of them. He seemed to contemplate the idea for a minute, looking between the two. "If it doesn't hurt, then sure." he responded.

Koushi sat up, already excited. "It doesn't hurt at all!"

Daichi sat up then and helped pull Hinata to sit up too. "If anything, it'll feel good." he informed. "Since there are three of us though, there are a couple ways we can do this. We can each go one at a time scenting each other, or Koushi and I both scent you and then you take turns for us. Which would you prefer?"

"I think it would be easier if we went one at a time!" he smiled. Daichi and Koushi looked to each other and played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be first. Koushi won.

"This game is rigged." Daichi pouted, Hinata laughed and Koushi chuckled at the comment.

When Hinata calmed himself down a little, Koushi pulled him closer to sit on his lap. "How do we do this?" Hinata asked, placing his hands on Koushi's chest.

"Just follow my lead." Koushi led, leaning forward and gently nosing at the scent gland on the right side of Hinata's neck. Hinata did the same for Koushi and then he began. Licking lightly at the skin and massaging the gland with his lips, coaxing Hinata's pheromones out, filling his nose with the clean, sweet scent.

Hinata clumsily repeated the motions, jerking and whimpering in Koushi's arms at the pleasurable ministrations his Alpha was giving him. It didn't help that the Alpha's scent was surrounding him, mild and comforting but near arousing with how strong it was around him. Hinata moaned softly when Koushi gave a sharp suck to the gland before finally pulling away. Hinata whined and gripped his shirt tighter.

"Wow." Koushi breathed out, feeling lightheaded and all too happy. "Just as sweet as before." he chuckled breathlessly.

Hinata smiled and wiggled in his lap, Omegan instincts on high at the Alpha attention. Koushi massaged his nape momentarily as he helped to pass the Omega over to Daichi's open and waiting arms.

Daichi took a moment to get him comfortable, kissing his forehead and nuzzling his cheek. "My turn." he whispered, leaning over to the left side of Hinata's neck, wasting no time in licking at the gland. 

Hinata mewled and followed suit. Immediately noticing the difference between his Alpha's scents. Where Koushi's was mild and unobtrusive, Daichi's was rich and all-encompassing. Both were intoxicating and arousing at such a proximity and Hinata's vaguely noticed that he was starting to get a little excited.

Eventually Daichi laid him back down on the bed, diving back in to mouth and suck at the gland possessively, leaving the other side open for Koushi to lean back down and continue his ministrations as well.

Hinata lay between them, lost to the sensations and thick scent of his Alphas. He began to writhe on the bed, whimpering and moaning softly as the scent of aroused Omega started to fill the room. "No! No more! I can't - ah!" Hinata whimpered.

Daichi gave one final suck and Koushi pressed one more gentle kiss to his scent gland before leaning up on an elbow to look down at the Omega. Hinata's hair was further mussed up, his cheeks flushed and eyes dilated - near irresistible to the Alphas.

"Are- are you okay, Hinata?" Koushi asked, breathless and excited.

Hinata mewled and turned onto his stomach, hands clutching the sheets near his head as he wiggled his hips. In reality he was confused and didn't know what to do so he was just letting his instincts take over for him.

"Anything we can do for you?" Daichi asked, voice low and rumbling, pleased with the submissive state his Omega was in. He reached a hand up to travel underneath Hinata's shirt, unable to resist the temptation of touching his soft skin.

"I don't know." Hinata whined into the pillow beneath him. 

Koushi chuckled. "May we touch you?" he asked, hand falling on the small of Hinata's back, trying to hold back on just grabbing his ass when his hips lifted a little.

The Omega mewled and nodded, panting softly.

"Great." Daichi smiled, reaching his arm around the Omega to play with one of his nipples as he kissed at Hinata's temple.

Koushi grinned and began to massage the smaller male's back. Beginning at his shoulders and slowly trailing down, taking in all the small moans and whimpers he was letting out. Both of the Alphas were puffing with pride.

Slowly, Daichi and Koushi helped Hinata flip onto his back again, taking the moment to also rid him of his shirt and pants, leaving the Omega in only his tight orange briefs. Daichi had to stop himself from drooling at the sight. Hinata threw his arms over his face in embarrassment.

"Nooooo, don't hide," Koushi pleaded, leaning close to Hinata's ear he whispered, "don't hide from your Alphas, Shouyou, we wanna see your cute face." at the same time trailing a hand in circles around his stomach.

Hinata's breath hitched and he brought his arms up to rest on either side of his head, an act of full submission. The action pulled a deep, possessive growl from both Alphas and they each leaned down to shower Hinata with kisses from his mouth to his chest to his stomach, only bumping heads a few time as they moved.

Daichi eventually stopped to rub and kiss at Hinata's nipples, getting a thrill out of how sensitive they seemed to be seeing as Hinata's writhing started again and his moans were getting a little louder. Koushi continued to kiss further down, stopping to suck a light red mark up every now and then. He paid special attention to Hinata's hips, loving how they looked as Hinata jerked and wriggled about.

"Can I take these off, Shouyou?" Koushi asked, pulling at the waistband of his briefs lightly.

Hinata gasped in response to something Daichi had done before muttering out a, "S-sure....!"

In a moment the underwear was being pulled off and thrown to the floor. "Such a cute little cock." Koushi couldn't help but remark as he wrapped his hand around it, marveling in how his hand covered nearly the whole thing. Hinata moaned and jerked his hips into Koushi's hand. 

Daichi chuckled, licking a thick swipe across one nipple again before leaning back up to look down at him. Hinata whined and reached his hands up, begging for his Alpha to come down and kiss him. How could any Alpha turn down such a sweet request? He pulled the Omega up to him as he claimed his lips, falling into the natural dominance that controlled their kisses, it was comfortable, but no less exciting.

Koushi took the moment to adjust Hinata's legs, spreading them just so and reaching his hand down a little, pressing over the leaking entrance. Koushi breathed out to calm himself a little. "Holy fuck, you're really wet for not being in heat."

Hinata whined and pulled away from kissing Daichi. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Koushi asked with a grin, pressing his finger to the entrance and swiping the natural fluid around.

"Cause it's - oh! it's embarra - ah! -ssing!" Hinata replied through pants, moaning low and jerking his hips towards Koushi's finger.

Daichi chuckled. "Didn't think you'd be the talkative one during this, Koushi." he teased. The Alphas shared a playful look before Daichi turned away to continue kissing the Omega, bringing one hand down to stroke his little cock.

Koushi watched, entranced, at every movement of the younger male. He was flushed down to his chest, and so out of breath he could hardly keep up with the kiss with Daichi, and his hips - oh his hips were not resting for a moment, trying to get the most out of the sensations being thrown at him. Before he knew it he was slowly slipping his finger into the slick entrance and holding his own breath at how tight and warm the younger was.

Hinata keened, back arching and eyes open wide. "W-woah!" he exclaimed, breathing harshly as Koushi's finger continued to sink in. "Feels funny..." he mumbled.

Koushi chuckled, pumping the one finger in and out a steady, slow pace. "Want me to take it out?" he asked, watching for Hinata's reaction.

Daichi adjusted himself so he could sit up and watch the Omega as well. Hinata wiggled a bit before shaking his head no to the question. 

The Alphas both smiled and went further into trying to please the Omega. Daichi moved his hand more over Hinata's leaking member and Koushi thrust his finger into his small body while using his other hand to caress the Omega's side and stomach.

Hinata threw his head back and let his Alphas take over, moaning and whining for them to show how pleased he was. His arms were once again over his head and his legs were spread out to allow both of his Alphas to sit between them - a picture of Omegan submission.

Both Alphas swallowed thickly, doubling their efforts to bring the smaller male to completion. Hinata reveled in it, moans growing louder and back arching more as he got closer. And finally, with a high whine, Hinata hit his climax, hands clutching the pillow and eyes shut tight as his back arched.

Koushi breathed out with the realization that he had been holding his breath as he watched Hinata come undone. Daichi wiped a drop of blood from his lip where he had been biting it so hard. Hinata panted and relaxed as he slowly came down.

"Does scenting always happen like that?" Hinata asked with a light giggle.

The Alphas laughed. "No, but we hadn't done that before and you were probably really sensitive to it." Koushi answered, smoothing his hands over the younger male's thighs.

Daichi gently brought his clean hand up to gently feel over Hinata's glands, Hinata flinched a little. "They look a little swollen and feel a bit tight, they'll probably be sore in the morning." he gave Hinata an apologetic look.

"How do you know?" the Omega asked.

Daichi chuckled. "First time Koushi and I scented each other we were sore the next morning. It's normal for a first scenting though, because your glands aren't used to releasing so many pheromones at once. It'll wear off by the afternoon though."

Hinata found himself pouting. "Sometimes I forget you two were a couple before I joined you." 

Koushi leaned down to pull him into a warm hug. "You're our Omega now, Hinata. We couldn't really work without you!" he gushed, showering him with kisses across his face.

Hinata giggled and returned the hug. He felt his face heat up though when he felt Koushi's own excitement press to his inner thigh. "I- uhm... can I help you with that?" he asked quietly.

Koushi pulled away to kiss his forehead. "You don't have to. Daichi and I can go take care of it so you can rest, if you like." he offered.

Hinata puffed up in a pout and sat up. "I wanna help!!" he pushed. "I can do it! What do I do?"

Koushi and Daichi both blushed, pleased with their excitable young Omega, Alpha instincts telling them to let the Omega take care of them. They each opened their pants and pulled them down for him before taking a seat on either side of the Omega.

Hinata breathed in sharply, eyes looking upward and teeth pulling his bottom lip in to try and stave off his nervousness. The Alphas chuckled and rubbed his back, letting him know to take his time. Hinata nodded and took a deep breath before reaching his hands out to tentatively feel his boyfriends.

Hinata let a long whine leave his throat. "I'm nervous! Help me, please!" he stopped to admit. His instincts told him to please his Alphas but he was inexperienced and unsure of what to do.

Daichi chuckled, wrapping his own hand around Hinata's, helping him to get started, moving their hands up and down together. Koushi followed suit, moving with him and helping him to get more comfortable. Hinata swallowed thickly, trying to keep up with the differences between the two.

Koushi, taking pity on the small Omega, released his hand from Hinata's and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Daichi really likes it if you massage his balls with one hand." he informed. Hinata hicupped in embarrassment but removed his hand from Koushi's member. 

"You're both really big..." Hinata observed aloud, crossing his own legs as he let Koushi lead his hand over to aid in pleasing Daichi.

Koushi smiled against Hinata's cheek. "We're Alphas." he replied, one hand still over Hinata's as he moved their hands together over Daichi's sac. "Try varying how hard you grip him." he lead the smaller one. Hinata nodded and followed instruction.

Daichi breathed out, leaning back on his elbows as he let the two take over. He kept his gaze on his boyfriends' faces, loving the nervous curiosity and embarrassed flush on Hinata's features and Koushi's calm, yet aroused expression. "That's good, Shouyou." he assured. 

Hinata gave a shy smile and nodded, feeling a little more confidant. 

Koushi helped him through bringing the raven haired Alpha to his own climax, spilling over Hinata's small hand with a sharp gasp.

Hinata smiled, proud of himself for pleasing his boyfriend, and leaned over to kiss Daichi's cheek before turning to Koushi, using Daichi's release as a lubricant as he began to stroke him. Koushi sucked in a breath at the sensation, letting the smaller one take over.

Daichi allowed himself a moment to collect himself before leaning over Hinata. "Bite at his neck, he goes crazy over that. Just be careful not to leave any lasting marks."

Hinata wiggled, happy to be learning about his Alphas, and leaned over to lick at the skin of Koushi's neck. The Alpha breathed out and leaned his neck over a little to give him space, fully comfortable with the small show of submission to the Omega. Hinata hummed and began to nibble at the skin for a bit before opening up to bite him gently. Koushi groaned softly.

Daichi showered Hinata's bare shoulders with kisses, wrapping a hand around his own so he could help Hinata stroke Koushi.

Koushi came after a particularly sharp bite to his neck from Hinata and he immediately pulled his boyfriend's hands off of him. "Too sensitive..." he breathed out on a pant. Hinata nuzzled his neck as he calmed down.

"We should all go clean up." Daichi offered.

"How about a shower together?" Koushi offered.

His boyfriends agreed with a smile and a nod and the Alphas swept up the small Omega in their arms to clean him off, Hinata squealed out a giggle and clung to them both, happy between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata received a call one day from the Omega Clinic that he would be able to come and pick up his prescription by the end of the month, which meant two things; he and Noya would be able to play on the team normally again, and Hinata would be going through his heat before he could get suppressants for it.

 

Due to his taking of suppressants, Hinata had still not experienced a full heat and he was nervous, to say the least. His anxiousness and embarrassment about the subject grew as he helped his mother prepare the Heat House for the oncoming time. The bed was made, the windows open to air it out before use, and the small adjoined shower room cleaned for easy clean-up after the fact. 

 

Hinata stood in front of the bed and looked around, he had never stepped foot in the Heat House until now, wondering what would be in store for him. "Hey, mom..." he started.

 

"Yes, honey?" she replied, storing the fresh cloths and towels in a small cabinet near the bed.

 

Hinata shifted from foot to foot. "I uhm... Could I maybe... have my Alphas with me...?" he asked, face turning redder and redder with each word.

 

His mother looked up to him with a quirked eyebrow. "Your Alpha?" she asked, a knowing smirk landing on her face. Hinata nodded with a small squeak. "When did you get an Alpha?"

 

Hinata wrung his fingers in his shirt. "W-well uh... volleyball..." he answered stiffly.

 

"He's on your team, then. So I've met him!" she smiled.

 

"A-actually there's... two. I have two Alphas..." Hinata mumbled, eyes darting from place to place.

 

"Two?!" his mother exclaimed, standing and looking down at her son in surprise. "Shouyou, how in the world-?!"

 

"They came to me! They courted me! Together! It was weird! It's still weird, I know! My head gets all BLWAA when I think about it cause it's weird, right? But! I just!" Hinata stopped to take a deep breath, losing momentum in the process and biting his lip. "Sorry..."

 

"Don't apologize! It's just a shock! You had only just presented when we put you on suppressants so... it seems unusual." she explained. With a sigh she rubbed a soothing hand over her son's shoulder. "It's okay, Shouyou, but I'm not going to say yes until we get you some birth control."

 

"B-birth control?! Why?!" Hinata exclaimed, face burning from the embarrassment. 

 

His mom shook her head and let out a breath. "You're an Omega, sweetie, having an Alpha with you when you're in heat means the possibility of you getting pregnant. I'm not ready to be a grandma so we're getting you some birth control first."

 

Hinata swallowed thickly and nodded

 

*****

 

The telltale signs of oncoming heat came sooner than Hinata was prepared for. He was starting to eat more and lay around more, he had less drive to play volleyball and more interest in napping in the sun, but the biggest difference was definitely his food intake, he was eating three times what he normally would as his body took in all it could so he wouldn't starve during the heat. Hinata hated seeing his stomach even minutely bloated.

 

Hinata still hadn't brought up his heat to Daichi or Koushi even the day that his mother had taken him to the Omega Clinic to get a pre-heat shot to prevent pregnancy. Each time he thought of bringing it up during the walk home he would get embarrassed and chicken out.

 

"Hinata? You okay?" Koushi asked, taking the Omegas hand gently within his own.

 

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine! I think practice today just really wore me out!" he played off. The Alphas were less than convinced.

 

Daichi brought a hand up to his nape and massaged lightly, lulling the Omega into a purr. "Tell us what's up, Hinata." he pushed.

 

Hinata bit his lip and dragged his feet a little as he tried to think of a way to avoid the situation. When no solution came to him and he could sense his Alphas irritation, he took a breath and answered, "My heat is coming up soon and I'm nervous about it."

 

Both Alphas visibly stiffened. "I forgot about that..." Daichi muttered.

 

"I want you guys there with me but... I mean... it's embarrassing for one thing. And the whole team will know if you miss a whole week of school with me. So it's just been bugging me a bit, I guess cause I don't know what to think of it all." Hinata finished.

 

Koushi leaned forward and nuzzled his hair. "But if you want us there then we wanna be there. So we'll figure it out, yeah?" he offered. Hinata nodded and purred for them both.

 

*****

 

Hinata woke in the middle of the night, a sense of urgency filling his whole body. He was restless and anxious and couldn't sit still to go back to sleep, in fact he was wide awake. He laid in bed a while longer, trying to fall back asleep when the first tiny spark of arousal shot straight through him. 

 

His heat was starting.

 

Hinata sat up and took a breath to clear his head a little. His hands were shaking from nerves and he was struggling to remember what he should be doing. Moving towards the Heat House, right. He stood and just barely remembered to grab his phone before he was running down the stairs and slamming the back down open and taking the few steps to the Heat House, fingers shaking as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He somehow managed to use those shaky fingers to send a message to Koushi and Daichi, letting them know that his heat was starting, before sitting down on the bed and shutting his eyes tightly.

 

He felt locked in the position. Every once in a while another zing of heat would flutter through his body, causing him to shiver, but he did nothing. He hugged his knees to his chest and watched out the high windows as the sun came up slowly in the sky. The heat was coming on rather slowly, for which he was grateful, but every little spark of arousal that flowed through him was almost too teasing and had his toes curling lightly.

 

Hinata was panting softly by the time he received a reply from Daichi on the phone letting him know that he and Koushi would be there after practice that afternoon. Hinata let his body sag in relief at the knowledge that he wouldn't be alone for too long.

 

He began stripping himself by mid-morning, body too hot to handle the thought of clothes touching his body. He was fully aware of his state at this point, aroused beyond belief and panting as he lay in the bed. He was beside himself, completely unaware of when he started to touch himself, but he couldn't stop, the need slowly burning him hotter and hotter. He became acutely aware of the absence of anything inside him and he wanted to cry out in frustration due to his inexperience making it harder for him to know how to help himself.

 

He wanted his Alphas.

 

*****

 

Both Koushi and Daichi were on a livewire all day, jittery and jumpy and easily irritated. The knowledge that their little Omega was alone and suffering through his first heat had them agitated enough, but also knowing that their Omega wanted them there had them very impatient.

 

Their focus left them more and more as the day wore on, and by the time practice came around, both of the Alphas were near fully checked out. Daichi was yelling at his teammates for things not their fault, and Koushi kept zoning out.

 

Both were becoming more and more focused on the thought of their Omega, wondering what state he would be in when they got to him finally. 

 

Practice ended and the two rushed their goodbyes and gave a quick memo to coach that they would be out for the week before hurrying their way to Hinata's house. They had already decided that if the team knew, it would be fine, and anything else could be dealt with later.

 

Conversation was minimal on the way there, both jumping on their feet up to the door to Hinata's house. This, they hadn't thought about yet. How to answer to Hinata's family.

 

Koushi steeled himself and knocked the door, hearing light footsteps get louder until the door opened to a small girl, Hinata's younger sister. She stared up at them with big eyes.

 

"U-uhm, hi. We're friends of your brothers'." Koushi informed awkwardly.

 

"Are you here to see him?" she asked.

 

Koushi nodded, "Yes, we are."

 

"Come back another time, no one can see big brother right now." she said, moving to close the door.

 

"Wait! Natsu, hold on a minute." Hinata's mother came up and re-opened the door. "I'm sorry, that was rude but Shouyou is currently..." she looked between the two teenagers, both of which seemed surprised and unsure of what to do. "Oh. Well then, I was actually about to go to the grocery store but please come in." she offered.

 

The two Alphas glanced at one another before following the woman in. "We uh-" Daichi started.

 

His mother came up to them holding bottles of water. "Please give these to Shouyou, I'm afraid he isn't drinking enough water. Oh! And these, protein bars to keep him fed at least a little during all this." she handed each of the boys the rations and then turned to grab her purse. "I have to go for a bit but I trust that you'll take good care of my boy. The back door is just down that hall." she instructed. 

 

The boys turned to look at her to say something, anything, but she just gave them a smile and nudged them towards the back door. They returned the smile and awkwardly made their way out the other side of the house.

 

All embarrassment flew out the door for the Alphas as soon as they opened the door to the Heat House. There was a small hallway with a door on either side further down so they couldn't see him yet, but the smell of an Omega in a full heat hit them both harder than they had expected and they were reeling from the surprise. It was a sticky sweet scent that made them warm all over, Omegan arousal pulling them forward into the hall, but more than that were the soft sounds of Hinata's whines.

Dropping their things at the door they walked forward, almost tripping over themselves just in the few feet to the opening to the room that Hinata occupied. They were each breathing hard, trying to pull in as much of the Omega's scent as they could, pulling off their clothing as they went forward. By the time they were both looking into the doorway of the room the two Alphas were shirtless and pants were undone. They both had to grip the door frame once they got a look at Hinata.

 

He was laying across the bed, sheets rumpled slightly around him, hand moving over his slick cock, body shining from sweat, wriggling and moving in a way that was far too enticing, and cum already splattered across his chest and stomach. Hinata noticed them in an instant, nose turned towards them and the smell of his Alphas.

 

"Alpha!" he whined, turning onto his side and reaching out to them with both hands.

 

The two older boys melted near immediately, falling to their knees on the bed and moving to gather the Omega into their arms. 

 

"Shh, we're here, Shouyou." Koushi whispered to him, smoothing his fingers through the unruly orange hair. 

 

Hinata whimpered as his hands moved, unable to settle on either of the boys, they moved along their arms, tugging at them to try and get them to do something. "Touch! Please!" he pleaded.

 

Daichi swallowed thickly and moved a hand to roam over the Omega's soaked tummy, running his fingers down the taut skin to his aching cock, stroking quickly. 

 

Koushi leaned over to kiss Hinata, pulling his hair back to hold him in place as he dominated the Omega's mouth, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips. Hinata was already moaning again, writhing and panting and struggling to keep up. 

 

"You smell amazing, Hinata." Koushi praised between kisses. "I could just eat you up." Hinata shivered in excitement, acting as if he was about to say something in response but melting into a sweet keen, looking down to where Daichi lay between his legs.

 

"You should, he tastes just as good as he smells." Daichi winked towards his fellow Alpha before taking the Omega's small cock into his mouth and sucking hard, Hinata would have bucked up hard if not for Daichi's hands holding him down.

 

Koushi groaned low in chest, taking a moment to watch Daichi pleasure the shorter male before closing his eyes to clear his mind and standing off the bed. Hinata whimpered and reached for him, his scent betraying his distress at the Alpha leaving his side. Koushi took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Just give me a second." he assured, standing off the bed to finish stripping himself of his pants, sighing at the relief of not being so confined. He then kneeled on the bed once more, nudging at Daichi. "Move over, I'd like a turn."

 

Daichi chuckled, taking one more hard suck at the Omega and pulling a deep moan from the boy before pulling off and moving so Koushi could take over.

 

Hinata lay back, taking the moment to breathe deeply, his flushed chest moving up and down with each breath. Koushi admired the view before helping him to roll over onto his stomach and biting his lip when he saw how Hinata moved his hips to grind against the sheets. He tapped the Omega's hip and ordered a soft, "On your knees." to him.

 

Hinata shivered, willing to do anything that the Alphas asked of him if it meant getting some relief. He pulled himself up onto his knees, thighs shaking and dick dripping steadily to the sheets, slick slipping all down his thighs in a constant stream. He whined for his Alphas, wanting them to touch him more because he was already so so close again just from Daichi's short lived attention to him.

 

The white-haired Alpha moaned in appreciation at the sight in front of him and let his hands roam all along Hinata's ass and thighs, groping and feeling all along the plush skin. He let out a shaky breath before leaning forward and nipping at the skin between Hinata's ass and thigh, sucking a bright red hickey into the spot before moving up to suck and nip all along the skin, causing Hinata to wiggle and whimper in frustration at not being touched where he wants it most.

 

"Please! Empty!" he cried out, arching his back so his ass would stick out more, trying his hardest to seduce his Alpha.

 

Koushi groaned and groped harder at Hinata's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and admiring how his entrance fluttered and oozed out more of the sweetly scented slick. "Can't ignore such a polite request." he murmured before licking a fat stripe up from Hinata's balls to his entrance, moaning at the taste of his Omega. Hinata was beside himself, falling onto his elbows and keening at the attention.

 

Daichi had been sitting to side, watching the interaction take place, pants finally shucked off and a hand around his own length. He gave himself one quick tug before moving to sit in front of Hinata, running his fingers up through his hair to get his attention.

 

Hinata blinked up at his other Alpha and moaned softly as he brought his hands up to wrap around Daichi's thick length. He attempted to awkwardly stroke him but couldn't manage it as well as he wanted seeing as he couldn't stop himself from moving in relation to Koushi's movements behind him. Hinata somehow managed to convey to Daichi to sit closer to him without words and he rest his cheek on Daichi's thigh, panting and moaning as he moved between the two Alphas.

 

Daichi thought his mind would explode the moment Hinata stuck his tongue out to taste at Daichi's length. He unintentionally gripped at his orange hair harder, hips bucking towards his mouth. Before he got a chance to apologize, though, Hinata was moaning and moving to slip the tip into his mouth, sucking and humming impatiently. Daichi bit his lip and whispered sweet encouragement to the Omega.

 

Meanwhile, Koushi was having a field day, opening him up with his tongue and drinking in the sweet slick. He found that he would have to continuously pull back just to swallow the slick that pooled on his tongue faster than he could drink it up. "You're amazing, Shouyou." he mentioned, kissing lightly at his spine. "Daichi and I are gonna take care of you." he whispered in a daze. When he felt Hinata wriggle again from not getting attention where he wanted it Koushi chuckled and massaged his hands over his ass, dipping one hand forward to tease at his entrance with his fingers.

 

Hinata keened, having trouble figuring out what to focus on. He wanted to please Daichi, moving his tongue around in a way he hoped was pleasurable while also sucking at what he could but having trouble with how big Daichi was, yet he could also feel how close Koushi was to giving him what he wanted and he was so torn between what to go for.

 

Daichi groaned at the attention from Hinata, while he may be inexperienced, it was still unbelievable to feel the hot, wet, heat teasing at his cock. Daichi kept smoothing his fingers through Hinata's hair, pulling it out of his face and ruffling it further before moving his hands down to his shoulders to massage lightly and moving back up again to his hair. "Doing so well, Shouyou. Feels really good." he complimented. Hinata purred around the cock in his mouth, pleased with himself.

 

Hinata choked out a moan soon after though, pulling off of Daichi's dick and gripping it loosely instead to let out a pleased, yet surprised, whimper when Koushi finally, finally!, sunk a finger into his wet heat. Hinata panted and moved himself back onto the digit, wanting so badly to have more. Koushi didn't waste any time in sinking in another, thrusting the fingers into the Omega quickly, opening him up and trying to please him.

 

Daichi chuckled breathlessly and hauled Hinata up to kiss him. He used one arm to hold him up while the other moved lower to tease at his cute little nipples. The way Hinata seemed to melt yet buck into all the ministrations more had Daichi feeling on air, loving his sweet little Omega. He crooned to the younger one in his arms, trying to convey his feelings to him even through the heat. Daichi felt himself melting a little himself when Hinata gave him a tired little smile.

 

Koushi grinned at the interaction between his two boyfriends, absolutely loving seeing them being close. Koushi used the distraction to slowly work in a third finger, his rhythm working up to completely fucking his fingers into Hinata. "Who would you like to enter you first, Shouyou?" he asked, kissing all the way up his spine.

 

The rumpled Omega had trouble making out the words that Koushi had asked him but once he worked out the question in his mind he bucked, looking backwards to Koushi and whining in distress. Hinata shook his head, not sure how to make the words to answer. "I-I don't know!" he finally squeaked out.

 

Koushi licked at the shell of Hinata's ear, pumping his fingers in harder, loving how his entrance was trying to suck his fingers in harder. "Think you could take both of us then?" he asked breathlessly. He grinned at Daichi when he heard the other Alpha suck in a breath.

 

A full body shiver took over the Omega and he moaned loudly at the thought. "A-are you sure, Shouyou?" Daichi asked softly. Hinata nodded.

 

"Help me get him ready, Daichi." Koushi offered, holding up his free arm to hold Hinata up so Daichi could adjust himself. He let Daichi lay on his back, Hinata draped over his chest with legs splayed wide on either side of him, Koushi taking his spot on his knees over the two. 

 

Daichi wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist, moving his fingers around in soothing circles as his other arm slunk down over his sweaty body to over his ass, feeling at the place where Koushi's fingers were already occupying. "Shouyou... tell us if it gets to be too much." Daichi ordered into his ear before carefully and slowly slipping the tip of one of his fingers in with Koushi's. Hinata whined and tried to wiggle himself so the finger would go in further.

 

Koushi was breathless as he watched, slowing his own fingers to help Daichi ease his own fingers in. It was amazing, really, how much Hinata was able to take already, slick still slipping out and soaking their fingers. Koushi found himself using his free hand to grip the base of his dick tightly in an attempt to calm himself a little.

 

It took a while, but finally both of the Alphas had three fingers in Hinata's entrance, moving slowly and working up to a faster tempo in an attempt to prepare him for what was to come. Hinata already looked completely fucked-out laying on top of Daichi. His fingers were gripping the pillow on either side of the Alpha's head and he was panting out a steady stream of pleasured moans from the ministrations of the two, thighs shaking in anticipation for more.

 

"Ready! Please, Alpha! Knot! Want your knot!" Hinata squealed finally, hips bucking towards their fingers.

 

A full body shiver swept through each Alpha as their minds reeled and instincts roared at the absolute Omegan submission they were being shown. Koushi was gripping the base of his dick almost painfully hard now to keep himself from getting too excited, too fast. And Daichi was growling softly into Hinata's ear and sucking up deep bruises on his neck and shoulders while his arm held him tighter. 

 

"A-are you sure you're ready?" Koushi asked, always keeping his Omega's comfort at the forefront of his mind.

 

Hinata groaned in frustration. "Yes! Hurry!" he whined, wiggling and writhing about on their fingers. A sob nearly tore itself from his throat when they pulled their fingers away.

Koushi leaned forward to kiss at his shoulders, uttering soft reassurances to the boy as each of the Alphas took a moment to adjust themselves and get ready. Daichi brought one hand up to smooth through the Omega's hair and kiss him tenderly while Koushi maneuvered their hips so that Daichi could enter.

Hinata’s mouth fell open in a silent moan the moment that he felt Daichi’s length begin to fill him up. It was hot and full and oh so right. He whined and purred as he forced his hips back to fill him the rest of the way up. A shudder traveled through his body and he couldn’t help but to hum at the feeling.

Daichi felt like he was in a world of his own as he sunk in. He was not prepared for just how hot and tight and unbelievably wet it would be to enter an Omega. A deep seated groan left his body as his hands gripped the Omega's ass and allowed himself a short, shallow thrust to which Hinata responded with an excited moan.

Koushi actually found that he had to remind himself to breathe while watching such an erotic display. He was gripping his cock so hard it almost hurt and he could have happily just watched the couple before him as they found their own pleasure had it not been for a certain needy Omega abruptly noticing the absence of his other Alpha. 

Hinata was looking over his shoulder at Koushi with wide eyes that were glassy with tears. "Alpha!" he whimpered, trying to reach back to pull him forward.

Koushi caught the Omega's hand in his own and kissed the palm. "I'm right here." he assured and scooted forward to them. "Let me know if I should stop." he ordered as he positioned himself to enter the already stuffed entrance. He waited for Hinata to nod before slowly pushing himself in next to Daichi. It was tight and it took a couple tries to get anywhere but the moment that he had finally pushed in enough Koushi was groaning. It was almost too tight and he wasn't even all the way in yet. He took a moment to calm himself and let Hinata adjust.

Daichi was breathing hard with the effort of not moving, gripping any bit of Hinata's overheated skin in an attempt to ground himself. Hinata's body was being overcome with full body shudders, thighs and shoulders shaking and hips writhing, uncertain if the added intrusion was welcome or not. 

Though eventually the heat won out and all Hinata could think about was the fact that both of his Alphas were here and filling him up just the way he needed, body hungry for the touch of both the Alphas. He mewled and tried to push his hips back to encourage Koushi to continue.

The moment he got the go-ahead, Koushi was pushing forward as slowly as he could. Hinata's body wasn't giving as much resistance anymore and he was trying his hardest to tamp down the near overwhelming instinct to thrust into the tight body and claim, mate, and bond the Omega. His hands found Hinata's hips of their own accord and gripped tightly, using that as leverage for their movement.

The three of them started slowly, getting accustomed to the new sensations and finding a rhythm. Hinata felt like his body was on fire, every small movement causing a fresh rush of arousal through him that left him boneless on top of Daichi. 

Koushi let a growl slip from himself as he began to pick up the pace to short, shallow thrusts into the pliable body beneath him. He made eye contact with Daichi and smirked as he leaned down to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He chuckled into the kiss when he felt Hinata begin to suck lightly at his jaw. He pulled away from Daichi's lips to look at Hinata, pulling a hand away from where it lay on his hip to run through his hair. "Feel good?" he growled out to him. Hinata wiggled and nodded against Daichi's shoulder. Koushi smiled to him and wrapped his arms around the Omega's chest to help pull him up into an upright position against his own body.

Hinata gasped at the new position as he was able to take in more of his Alpha's cocks. His quiet moans were gaining in volume as the two older males let themselves go, thrusting in at a rate that he almost couldn't keep up with. "Good!" he gasped out, "Gonna cum...!" 

From the new position Daichi was able to take in all of Hinata, his flushed cheeks and chest, his perked nipples, his weeping cock, and the best part, his blissed out expression. Daichi let his hands wander for a bit before settling on the Omega's thighs. He adjusted his position slightly and made eye contact with Koushi, nodding to him before pushing in harder, using his hands on Hinata's thighs as leverage for the action, fucking into him mercilessly.

Hinata cried out, hands scrambling for anything to grab hold of. "Close...!" he whimpered out, rocking his hips along with the other two. He bit his lip and attempted to move with them more, his rhythm awkward and jerky as he tried to give them both pleasure. Koushi moved one arm down from holding him up to stroke over Hinata's neglected cock and within just a few strokes he was gone, pushed over the edge and cumming hard over Koushi's hand and all over the two members still fucking inside him. His mouth had fallen open in a silent scream, and now sweet moans were falling out as the Alpha's continued to move within him.

Hinata's body had gotten impossibly tighter around them as he came, slick pouring out over them to drip onto the sheets. Daichi was close and Koushi was losing his focus, each seeking out pleasure from their Omega's body. Their knots began to form and Hinata was almost purring at the thought of getting knotted. The older males slowed down to just deep, shallow thrusts as their knots continued to swell inside the Omega. Both Daichi and Koushi snarled as they came, Alpha instinct to claim and breed being fulfilled all at once for them.

Hinata yelped and jumped slightly at the feeling of two full knots buried inside him, trapping in all that the Alpha's could offer him. It was almost too much, too tight, too full, too hot, too wet, altogether near overwhelming the Omega and he whimpered as tears fell from his eyes.

Daichi was the first to notice the state of his Omega as he came down from the high of his orgasm and he gently pried the smaller male away from Koushi's arms to lie back down on his chest. "Does it hurt, Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked, still far too out of breath for his liking.

Koushi leaned over the other two, pressing kisses to Hinata's shoulders and massaging his lower back with his thumbs.

Hinata shivered and shook his head. "D-doesn't hurt... exactly. I think. Just.... a lot to take in.... maybe." he managed to answer.

Koushi couldn't keep in the chuckle. It was near painfully tight around his knot where it was right next to Daichi's within Hinata, he imagined Daichi felt the same. "They won't go down for a while, try to sleep while you can, okay?" he offered softly, nosing at his nape.

Hinata nodded and purred as his Alpha's continued to shower him with affection and sweet words, helping to calm him down after such an intense experience. He fell asleep quickly, cuddled safely between the two.

 

*****

 

The next day Hinata's heat had returned tenfold, putting him in such a state that he could barely talk, let alone move himself. The heat took over his body and left him wanting and wanting and wanting. The two Alpha's had decided to not enter him at the same time anymore unless Hinata asked for it, instead opting to explore other options for the three of them to work around. 

Hinata's mind was fuzzy and his body felt heavy, he couldn't make out anything except the wonderful feeling of his Alpha's, their scents, and the pleasure that they brought his body. At some point he was able to register that he was tired, that his body was exhausted, but before any sleep would come to him another wave of heat would come through and consume him and lead him to seek out an Alpha's knot all over again.

The two Alpha's took notice that the heat that Hinata was going through was much worse than a normal heat. By the fourth day he was still insatiable, unable to sleep due to the unending waves of heat. Past the first day, Hinata was barely able to move his own body and talking was impossible. Even though neither Alpha had been around another Omega in heat like this, they had also never heard that a heat would be this bad. They were taught that the effects of the heat would lessen as the days wore on, but there were no signs that the heat was getting any easier on their poor Omega. The Alphas were infinitely grateful that there were two of them, making it easier for them to get at least some rest so they could properly care for Hinata.

The heat didn't lessen until Saturday and ended early Sunday morning, Hinata had abruptly passed out, completely fucked out and boneless and exhausted. Daichi and Koushi, who had begun to worry for the state of their Omega, shared a sigh of relief. They cleaned up a minor amount before the exhaustion caught up to them as well and they curled protectively around Hinata to sleep.

Daichi and Koushi woke on Monday feeling rested, if not a little gross for all the fluids still covering them that they hadn't cleaned off the day before. They attempted to wake the Omega with no luck, and let him sleep as they went to clean off together in a quick shower. 

After cleaning themselves they went back to Hinata, Daichi picking him up and taking him to gently bathe him while Koushi changed the sheets. After the sheets were exchanged with clean ones from the small cabinet, he joined Daichi in washing the unconscious Omega. Hinata remained asleep through the wash, and while the two older males were putting some clean pajamas on him, and even remained asleep through the two trying desperately to wake him up to eat or drink something, considering they were barely able to get him to do that during the heat.

Alpha instincts kept them locked to Hinata's side. Both worried about their dear Omega but neither willing to leave his side to ask anyone what to do. They watched over him and took turns sleeping so that one of them would be awake if Hinata were to wake up. 

Daichi was awake on Tuesday afternoon when there was a knock on the door to the heat house. Protective instincts flared and he unintentionally let out a challenging scent and snarled loudly to whoever was on the other side of the door. Koushi stirred in his sleep next to Hinata, who still had not woken, and Daichi came back to himself. Whoever would be knocking is probably worried as well. He stood and reluctantly left the room to open the door to the heat house.

Hinata's mother stood there, looking as nonthreatening as possible, even standing a few feet away from the entrance. "I was getting worried. Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

Daichi kind of shrugged. "I think so? He hasn't woken up yet though and he hasn't eaten and I'm a little worried." he answered honestly, as hard as it was to admit his inexperience in caring for his own Omega.

"When did the heat end?" she asked next. After a moment she was quick to add, "I'm sorry if it seems nosy! But I was worried about the side effects of being on the suppressants for so long and how it would affect his first real heat."

Daichi shook his head to wave away her concern. "It didn't end until way early Sunday morning." he answered.

She sighed. "He'll probably be asleep for a while longer. His body isn't used to such an experience. Usually Omegas will sleep for a couple days after their heat but considering he hadn't gone through a full heat before and this one was so long he'll probably sleep longer to get his body rested up. Try not to worry too much, now." she assured, "Thought I'm sure you boys are hungry, would you like me to bring you some food?" she offered.

"Yes! Please!" Daichi answered with a smile. 

"Great! I'll bring it out and knock on the door when it's ready." Daichi nodded in agreement and shut the door, going back to his lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

“Two Alphas, huh?” Kageyama glared down at the redhead.  
  
Hinata’s fingers gripped his schoolbag tight in nervousness. “Y-yeah… I guess so…” he offered with an anxious chuckle.  
  
The young Alpha sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell me before, dumbass?”  
  
Hinata’s head shot up, ever offended by the harsh nickname the other seemed to have adopted for him. “Hey! You’re the one who said things like ‘selfish’! How was I supposed to tell you when you reacted like that last time?!” he yelled back.  
  
Kageyama looked down at the Omega with an unimpressed glare. “I mean… it is selfish. You seduced two upperclassmen.”  
  
Hinata growled in frustration, about to let himself go off on the other before Koushi stepped between them, a hand on either of their shoulders. “Hey, now. This isn’t the time or place for this. You’re supposed to be doing warm-ups,” he chastised.  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes, turning and walking to the opposite side of the gym, grumbling all the while.  
  
Koushi shook his head as he watched him walk away before turning to look at his Omega. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern.   
  
Hinata nodded. “Yeah. I’m just frustrated,” he answered, looking up at his Alpha with a smile.  
  
“It’ll be alright. If anyone gives you trouble today, just tell me or Daichi. And don’t let Kageyama get to you!” he chastised gently.  
  
Hinata nodded, instantly calmed by his Alpha’s commanding yet comforting presence. He got back to practice after that point, pointedly avoiding the younger Alpha setter.  
  
***  
  
Other than Kageyama, no one on the team had given any of them any grief for their situation. Tsukishima attempted a few jabs to Hinata about it, but a look from the team’s captain quickly shut him up back into indifference.  
  
The Alpha pair got a few odd looks throughout the day from fellow classmates, but no one seemed to care enough to bother either of them about it, much to their relief.  
  
Hinata, on the other hand, had been anxious all day from listening to his classmate’s interested whisperings.   
  
“TWO Alphas!” “Who would have thought that shrimp would do it.” “Sawamura-senpai was so cute, too… I’m disappointed.” “Such a waste of good Alpha.” “Such a slut…”  
  
The Omega sat alone in his seat at lunch, too sick to his stomach to even think about opening his lunch to eat. He considered going to find his Alphas, but knew that in the end it would do nothing for the teasing.  
  
He was about to stand up and hide away in the bathroom until the next class started when none other than Kageyama stood and slammed his fist on his desk. The whole room turned their attention to their classmate, going silent all the while.  
  
“It’s really annoying to listen to all of you whisper about things that don’t concern you,” he stated, glaring at each group of people individually. “So let’s set the record straight now: the Alphas weren’t yours to lose, just because having two Alphas is selfish doesn’t mean he’s a whore, and again, this doesn’t concern you anyway so why should you care? Now stop with the rude, annoying whispers and get over yourselves!” he growled.  
  
Hinata sat stunned, as did the rest of the class. When Kageyama finally sat back down, the class began to move again, either leaving or changing the subject and avoiding looking over at the offending Alpha at all costs.  
  
Hinata flinched when Kageyama turned to him suddenly, glare on his face. “And you,” he started, staring right at the Omega, “don’t let yourself get stepped on like that, dumbass.”  
  
The Omega immediately bristled at the words. “How was I supposed to react?!”  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Tell them to shut up! Who you fuck shouldn’t matter to them!”  
  
“Well… why do you care anyway?! You’re the same as them, thinking I’m selfish and greedy!” Hinata countered with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Cause it is! That doesn’t mean I’m mad about it! I’m mad that you didn’t just tell me!”  
  
“Did you ever think I didn’t want to tell you because of your reaction?”  
  
“No! Because it shouldn’t matter! We’re on the same team and we’re…!” Kageyama stopped himself, looking away from Hinata with a blush on his cheeks, “We’re friends… I thought you would have told me anyway…” he mumbled.  
  
Hinata jerked, stunned once again by Kageyama’s actions. He sighed and relaxed in his seat. “Okay… you’re right. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I don’t like being called greedy…”  
  
“I’m sorry for that, then,” Kageyama replied, head still turned to the side to hide his stained cheeks.   
  
The two sat silently, not sure where to go from that moment, thankful when the bell rang signifying class starting again. Though they didn’t know what to say to each other, they had both relaxed, and by the time after school practice came along they were back to normal, much to the relief of the rest of the team.  
  
***  
  
“So in a few days we won’t be able to smell you anymore, huh?” Koushi pouted as he gazed up at Hinata from where his head lay in his lap.  
  
The orange haired boy nodded with a sad smile. “But I’ll be able to play on the team in games again!” he responded with excitement. He turned his head to beam at Daichi as he walked in the living room with cups of tea for them all.   
  
“I think I’d prefer you to not play if that’s the case.” Koushi mumbled sourly. Hinata pouted at the response.   
  
Daichi chuckled and joined the other two on the couch, settling next to the Omega and putting an arm around his shoulders. “What does it matter to you, Suga? We’ll be graduating soon anyway and won’t get to see him that much.”  
  
“But he smells so nice! I’m gonna miss scenting him…” Koushi sighed, sitting up to nuzzle Hinata’s cheek. He frowned when he noticed the Omega sitting still and not responding. “I’m sorry, Hinata, I just wanted to tease you a bit,” he tried, reaching to hold the other’s hand.  
  
The red head shrugged. “It’s not that. You’re graduating…” he started, glancing over at either of his Alphas. “What… what’s gonna happen?” he asked timidly.  
  
Daichi and Koushi glanced to one another before returning their gazes to their sweet Omega. “What do you _want_ to happen?” Daichi started.  
  
Hinata looked frantically between the two Alphas before shrugging. Koushi nudged him and kissed his cheek. “Shou, you can tell us what you want,” he pushed, “We’re here for you and want to know what you think.”  
  
Hinata bit his lip and sighed. “I want…” his shoulders drooped with a frown. “I don’t want you to leave,” he admitted, “Because I don’t want to end this…”  
  
Daichi smiled softly and pulled the Omega closer to sit in his lap. “Then we’ll make it work. There’s nothing Koushi or I can do about moving away to attend university…”  
  
“But we can still visit and call and video chat!” Koushi offered, scooting closer on the couch so he was touching both of his lovers.   
  
Hinata smiled even though his eyes were steadily filling with tears. “You’d do that for me?” he asked.  
  
Both Alphas nodded, leaning in close to kiss their beloved little Omega.  
  
  
  
***  
Epilogue  
***  
  
  
“Jeez! I swear if I catch you two slacking off and kissing in a corner one more time I won’t cook dinner for a month!” Koushi reprimanded, slamming a box down next to his boyfriends.  
  
Hinata at least had the mind to look sorry. “You wouldn’t let us starve, Koushi,” Daichi smirked, grabbing at the Omega’s hips and pulling him close again when he tried to get away.  
  
“Don’t underestimate me, Daichi,” Koushi warned, stepping to press up against Hinata as well. “It’s not fair that you’re making me work and I can’t love on either of you,” he pouted.  
  
“Who said we were making you do all the work?” Daichi asked, leaning over Hinata’s head to press a kiss to Koushi’s lips.  
  
The Omega in question giggled, trying to snuggle up to both Alphas. “I wouldn’t mind a little break. We have time,” he mentioned, leaning up to get kisses from his lovers.  
  
“Quite a bit of time now that you’ve moved in officially…” Koushi leered, pressing closer to the Omega and leaning down to nip at one of the bond marks on his neck.  
  
Hinata giggled breathlessly, leaning in to the embrace with flushed cheeks. Daichi grinned, leaning down to the other side of the Omega’s neck where another bond mark lay to press a single kiss to it.  
  
“Sorry to say though, we don’t have _that_ much time until our friends come over for dinner. Remember we invited them over?” Daichi reminded.  
  
Koushi looked up at the other Alpha with a glare. “Oh, don’t remind _me_ when you’re the one feeling up Shou instead of helping me unpack everything! I still can’t find our plates!”  
  
Daichi held up his hands in surrender while Hinata laughed. The Omega stood enough to press a kiss to either Alpha’s neck. “Let’s get back to work then. But maybe we can kick our guests out a little early tonight.”  
  
The Alphas both agreed wholeheartedly and moved back to unpacking the ungodly amount of boxes since moving into an apartment big enough for all three of them. Hinata stood back a moment, watching the two work and interact with each other and felt his heart swell.  
  
Daichi and Koushi both looked up when they noticed that the Omega hadn’t moved and flushed when they were met with the gentle smile of their lover.   
  
“I love you guys,” Hinata stated simply.  
  
“We love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for this lackluster ending. I had a better, longer, more thought out ending to this piece written but that computer completely died and I couldn't recover anything. Since that point I've struggled with getting this done after losing the original. It's been forever and this fic was haunting me and I couldn't handle trying for anything more at this point. I've written and re-written this so many times.


End file.
